The Poisonous Defense
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: He’s drunk and he wants me. SetoxJou Oneshot


**Author's Note: **My apologies for being so- unoriginal; But here's the contrast (somewhat that is) version of The Intoxicated Alibi. If you haven't read it yet, it's no big deal since this story is has _no_ connections whatsoever. However, the basic idea is same in vice versa.

_He only wants me when he's drunk._

**Summary: **He's drunk and he wants me. SetoxJou Oneshot

The Poisonous Defense

"Kaiba."

Faces turned to an unfamiliar blond; they all shared a look of offense.

"Who is this, Kaiba-san?"

A low voice growled as he put down his warm sake, tilting his head arrogantly to move his posture. The brunet lightly closed his eye and put down his traditional tea, ensuring nothing alcoholic tonight.

"Excuse me gentlemen," He calmly replied as he took out his leather wallet, slowly rising from his seat. "I'll go ahead and take care of this-" He glanced over at the glaring eyes. "-inconvenience."

While leaving he placed five bills on the table and casually carried his suitcase toward the standing pale man. The businessmen watched the couple leave silently as the blond intruder followed Kaiba Seto out of the bar.

"What the hell do you want Jounouchi?"

Abruptly the blond managed to corner the taller brunet against the wall, pinning him with his face an inch away. Kaiba glared unimpressed as he smelt the alcohol dancing on the blond's breath.

"I know you want me."

The brown eyes watched the sapphire pair roll ever so slightly.

"You're a sorry mess, mutt. Drunk as ever-"

"Stop following me." He growled back, instantly cutting off Kaiba's sober speech.

"And what makes you think you're significant enough for me to follow you, let alone _want_ you?"

"I see you watching me,"

His cold hand wrapped quickly against Kaiba's hand, forcing his grip to open and let loose of the suitcase he was firmly holding. The atmosphere suddenly grew quiet after the empty thud the luggage made after falling helplessly onto the cemented floor.

"I hear your footsteps behind me,"

Jounouchi's hand deftly moved from his hand onto his waist, pulling himself closer against the brunet's firm body. His intoxication confirming itself with every movement he made and yet Seto just listened with a crooked smirk on his perfect face.

"I feel you everywhere I go-"

Simultaneously, Jounouchi's hands reached Seto's face as Seto's hands gripped on the blonde's waist. He ignored the liquor, the disgusting aroma of alcohol, and yet ate him alive. He felt Jounouchi's staggered reaction and took advantage of it by forcing his mouth open to swallow him with his tongue.

It was two in the morning with no movements passing by, the cold becoming hot through their friction. Seto fought hard to limit himself from furthering on publicly so he dragged the blond into his car as soon as he heard Jounouchi moan for the first time.

The ride to his mansion was short and was achieved by ignoring every traffic light he faced.

They kept silent as they moved onto second story of Kaiba's manor. When they reached the master bedroom, Kaiba deftly took his blazer off and pinned the blond in sweet revenge.

"You tease me, Jounouchi."

The honey eyes glaring back suddenly slipped a teardrop. The cerulean pair kept an indifferent look but wondered silently.

"And you infuriate me Kaiba. You make a person feel so low without letting them ever touch the ground. It makes them actually want to crash- crash and burn."

"Then let's get this over with." He snarled, not satisfied with the response.

"Drink," The blond abruptly snapped. "Give me something to drink."

The brunet raised a delicate eyebrow as he stopped unbuttoning the blonde's shirt.

"Vodka- vodka would do fine. Anything, anything you have- just give me."

His speech grew unstable, tears also falling down without any control. Seto watched the blond grow pathetic all too fast, all in his grasp. He cursed and let go angrily- stomping out of the room.

Jounouchi fell from his stance and he slid his back against the wall. He sobbed mindlessly, ignoring the migraine from the corner of his mind. Quickly the door flew open, strangely in silence and came entering the brunet with a large bottle of vodka.

His bloodshot eyes looked back at Seto and received only the apathetic look he was well used to.

"Here," His voice hid no agitation. "Take it and vanish."

The blonde's arrogance was present again as he took the bottle instantly.

"I know you don't mean that."

Seto watched Jounouchi chugged the liquid straight from the bottle, the alcohol's smell rising like poison. He quickly closed the door behind him and walked off to the further end of his bedroom near the window- still dark as ever.

He looked out hoping to find some form of light.

The darkness looked so pathetic in its vastness, empty with nothing to adorn it.

It was then the image the glass reflected revealed itself, showing the reflection of the approaching blond behind him. When the blond finally stood right behind Seto, he leaned his head against the taller brunet's back and let out a gentle sigh.

"You still want this," He slightly coughed. "This wasted garbage?"

The brunet turned to face the blond.

"Yes." He whispered.

Seto grabbed Jounouchi's thin face, hungrily kissing him as he led his feet backwards toward the immense bed. He held onto Jounouchi's waist as he pushed the blond onto the sheets, climbing on top of him afterwards. Jounouchi let out a moan as he felt Seto's face bury into his shoulders and neck as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. The hot breath moved back onto his liquored mouth, ripping open the shirt to move onto the lower parts of his body.

Jounouchi groaned as he felt his hot body expose itself from the tight clothing, and then quickly handled by Seto's grasp. He held onto Seto's neck, silently wishing he would forget all of this by tomorrow morning.

If he wasn't drunk, he wouldn't be here right now.

If he wasn't drunk, he would have no reason, no defense for him to want Seto Kaiba right now.

Want Seto Kaiba to pierce him, to fuck him senseless.

"It'll hurt." A voice warned.

"You hurt me anyways." Jounouchi retorted and whimpered in agony.

* * *

The blond woke up in a stranger's arms. He grimaced as he tried to get himself up without making too much noise.

His silent wish came true.

He barely remembered what happened last night and slightly panicked when he realized the man was Seto Kaiba.

Jounouchi left quickly in shame.

Though he wondered to himself- why the pain was so evident.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ah- i finally felt it. The 'ecstasy' of having a beta- reader. I sincerely thank Nightly Halo for the awesome job. And- of course, the other stories just aren't abandoned, yet. HAHA I'll be back with more updates. Thank you reading, beloveds.


End file.
